


Engaged

by crazyCMfan



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Lockner, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyCMfan/pseuds/crazyCMfan
Summary: Alica divorced Peter after the scandal, and when she get's a job at the firm of her old college friend, she finds herself quite attracted to Will. Not knowing that he is actually in a relationship with her other boss! Will/Diane OS
Relationships: Will Gardner/Diane Lockhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Engaged

"How was your day?" asked Diane as she read the document on her desk, not looking up when someone, and she knew exactly who it was, entered her office.

"Wonderful, and yours? Are you still pissed because Alicia changed the direction of the defense?" Will asked as he sat down on the right corner of her desk. Her head shot up, and she glared at him, causing him to grin.

"I was never pissed about that! She did a good job even though she changed strategies, it's good she changed it." Diane said and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"If you say so. What do you think of her and Cary so far?" he asked as he got up and walked over to the bottle of Scotch on the small table next to her desk, pouring two glasses.

"Well, one case is a bit short of giving a full review of their work or themselves as lawyers. But for now, I think they do a good job," she said as she accepted the glass, and they clinked glasses before taking a sip.

"I know you did not approve of me giving Alicia this job, not when there was this other 'better' candidate, but I think she would benefit us. If she is only half the lawyer she was back then, then we did the right thing."

"I trust you, Will, I just want them to have the same chance, Cary deserves a fair chance even though he wasn't a college buddy of yours," Diane said and got up. Will nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"So, just out of curiosity, did you tell Alicia that you're engaged to one of the partners of your firm?" Diane leaned back against her desk and watched as Will's smile widened.

"I can't see why I should do this, Stern is hardly here-" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Will rubbed his shoulder, but the grin did not vanish from his face, "No, I didn't, there wasn't enough time to catch up. But if you'd like, I'll immediately send her an e-mail, or call her, or paint it on the walls of the office so she and everyone else in Chicago can see it." he said and pulled his fiancé against him to kiss her.

Diane smiled into the kiss at first but then responded eagerly, they hadn't seen much of each other in the past two days, and she had missed him immensely, so this kiss was more than welcome.

"Didn't we once say that we act civilized and professional here?" she murmured against his lips after breaking the kiss that had become more heated with each second, and Will pulled her even closer.

"I can't remember you saying this when you came to my office last week and practically jumped me." Diane pulled back and playfully smacked his chest this time.

"I did not! And I can't remember you complaining, Mister, because even if I initiated things, you were certainly eager to go further than kissing." Will laughed and kissed her once more.

"Guilty as charged, but how am I supposed to resist you and those damn skirts of yours?" Will asked between kisses.

"I love you," Diane said once they parted again, and Will stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, so let's go home where I don't have to act professionally." Diane laughed, and they downed the rest of their drinks before leaving their office hand in hand.

* * *

"I just want to thank you for this opportunity, Will," Alicia said as they walked inside the hotel, they wanted to find some evidence in on their case.

"Sure, don't mention it. If it were the other way around, I'd be glad for every chance I'd get. So how do you like it with us so far? Everything alright?"

"Oh yes, it's great, it couldn't be better. Everyone is so nice, and I guess as we are lawyers, that means even more, and I can always ask for help," Alicia said and smiled at him.

"That's great to hear, that means a lot. Diane and I always aimed for such a work environment," Will said as they slowly made their way through the lobby.

"Are you still a baseball and basketball enthusiast?"

"That's like asking if I still need air to live. If that ever changes, that's the day you shoot me." he joked, and Alicia smiled.

"I'll remember," she said as they waited for the receptionist's call to end, Alicia seemed to think about something and Will wondered what it was about.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee sometime? Catch up a little?" Will didn't know if it was such an innocent question; he somehow had the feeling that Alicia wasn't only thinking about catching up. But Will had no interest in her, even in college it was purely something physical, Alicia had been and still was an attractive woman, but he loved Diane.

Diane was his- his everything. His tower of strength, his connection to the ground when he was up too high to breathe, pulled him up in the air when he forgot what it was like to fly and be free. She was with him when he was feeling awful, and Diane was with him when he felt great. She was his equal in every aspect, and he loved it. He loved her madly and couldn't wait until they were married.

"Sure I'd like to catch up I-" then the receptionist turned towards them and unintentionally prevented him from telling Alicia that he was only interested in just that, catching up, nothing more.

On their way back, they only talked about the current case and their strategy, so he completely forgot about telling her that he and Diane were, in fact, engaged.

"So, you and Alicia Florrick were at a hotel?" the teasing undertone of his fiancée let Will know in an instant that she knew nothing had happened, that it was strictly work-related. Just the unfortunate attempt of that trash TV guy to speared lies.

"And how exactly did you manage to keep your sexuality from me for eight years? Here I was, thinking that you actually liked my penis." She laughed, and Will couldn't stop himself from laughing too.

"Touché, what a wonderful couple we are, you are fucking around with an employee, and I'm a closet lesbian. And just for protocol, I do like your penis; it's an outstanding exemplar," Diane said and smiled as she sat down at the edge of his desk at his office in their house. Will took her left hand in his and traced her engagement ring with his thump.

"You know, even though that lying douche bag won...I'm glad Tim has his daughter back." Will nodded at her words, he wasn't the overly emotional type, but seeing their client reunited with his abducted daughter was a special moment.

"Yeah, in the end, that's all that matters," Will answered, and for a while, they were quiet.

"I brought some take out with me, are you hungry?" they didn't eat take out very often even if they were both working so much, the time they spent cooking and eating together was crucial to them.

"I'm starving," he answered as he got up.

"You know...your Sisters called me," Diane said, and Will closed his eyes, he loved his sisters he really did, he would do anything for them, but they were still annoying as hell and together they were insufferable.

"Oh no, what did they want?"

"They wanted to know if I had a wedding dress, if you had a suit and if I had already decided on the color of the bridesmaids' dresses," Diane said as they went down to the kitchen.

"And what did you say?"

"Well..." the guilty look on Diane's face told him he wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you threw me under the bus!"

"I had to! I already have a dress, and Alexandra, Olivia, and Christine already have their dresses too. Only you don't have a suit."

"Diane!" he groaned and rolled his eyes theatrically, now they would come and pick out his suit with him. "Can't I just wear one of mine?" Diane's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay, okay, stupid question."

"It's only going to be one awful afternoon, and then we can have a nice dinner together, and then they will be gone until the wedding, and we have the whole night to ourselves," Diane said, and Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You promise?" she nodded and kissed him.

"I do." she murmured against his lips, and Will pulled her in for another kiss.

"Fine, I think I might survive one afternoon. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Still here, Will?" Alicia asked when she 'accidentally' came by his office, everyone else except two other lawyers had already called it a day and went home. Hoping he would also stay late, Alicia had walked by his office, very happy that indeed he was still there going through files on his desk.

"Oh, hi, Alicia, yes, I really had to finish this, or else Diane would never let me hear the end of it," Will said with a smile and stretched a little.

"Well, since you finished it now, would you like to grab a drink together?" she asked hopefully, and Will checked his watch. It was almost eleven, Diane had her at least once a month nights out with her girlfriends, they were probably still at their house, and while Will liked them, he wasn't in the mood for them all together tonight.

"Sure, but only for one."

"Alright, I'll just grab my things and meet you at the Martens?"

"Sounds good, we'll see each other there," Will answered, grinning and began to pack his things, Alicia hurried down the hall, and Will fished out this phone from his pocket, to call Diane.

"Are you still not finished?" was the greeting he got from his fiancée, he could hear the others laughing in the background.

"Hello love of my life, yes, I'm fine, thanks for the concern over your future husband's whereabouts," Will teased her with a grin on his lips.

"Of course, how could I forget? Have you finally finished your paperwork? You know, the one you could have finished this afternoon if you hadn't decided to play basketball?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done with it now, what are you doing?" Will asked, hearing Diane giggle at the other end.

"We're watching a movie, Alex found that ridiculous movie Olivia starred in in the nineties and it's hilarious," she answered, and suddenly Will found himself wanting to go home and also watch the movie with them.

Olivia was actually a good actress, but before she had her breakthrough in a TV series, she had to earn money and take some roles she'd rather not. And she did her best to keep those movies from her friends eyes.

"Damn, please keep that copy or record it, I have to see it too."

"Aren't you coming home?" now her voice was slightly laced with confusion.

"Actually no, I called to say I'll grab a drink with Alicia, and then I'll come home, but I'd like to see that movie sometime."

"Oh, alright, have fun then, and Alex bought us each a copy, we can watch it whenever we want. Just be careful when you come home, okay?"

"Perfect, tell Alex I owe her for that, and I'm always careful, I love you, Diane."

"I love you too. See you later."

When Will entered the Bar fifteen minutes later looked around and spotted Alicia at the bar. Will made his way through the crowd and sat down beside her, where a scotch was already waiting.

"I hope you're still a Scotch drinker?"

"Certainly, what did you get me?" he asked with a smile that turned into surprise when she answered.

"Macallan 25."

"Oh, how did you remember?" Will asked it was his favorite brand.

"How could I not when I had to live through a three-hour argument between you and Jo Keller about which Scotch is the best," Alicia said, and a distant memory flashed across Will's mind; indeed he had often argued with Jo who only drank Ballantine's.

"True, we often argued about that. Did you know that he is currently sailing around the world? He almost died in a car crash and then decided to follow his dream."

"Really? Wow, I only heard he left his firm, crazy. Would you do something like that?"

"Sailing around the world after a near-death experience? No, I'd probably drown before leaving the harbor." they both had to chuckle at that, but then Will really thought about what he'd do. The answer was easy; if there ever were such a traumatic event in his life that changed his whole view of the world, he'd probably buy a house in Bretagne and emigrate there with Diane. Just the two of them, he could leave anything and everything behind except for her. She was the only one he needed in his life.

"No, if there is an event that could change me that dramatically that I leave my job, I'd settle down somewhere else, far away and simply live life."

"Wow, that's certainly not the answer I expected. I thought you'd simply spent your days in baseball and basketball stadiums." Will grinned before he took a sip of his drink.

"Sounds tempting too, maybe that would have been my answer a few years back. So what would you do?" he asked back.

"Well, I think almost the same as you, I'd simply like to be with my family. Be that horrible mother that never leaves her kids alone," Alicia answered and also took a sip of her wine.

"How are you? The last year couldn't have been easy on you, the scandal, the divorce. You can be honest." Will offered, and he meant it, he knew not many people were really on Alicia's side and that many of her friends had turned their back on her when she needed them the most.

"Yeah..." They talked about everything that had occurred in the last year, and Alicia was grateful she could speak honestly about everything with Will, that there was somebody who wouldn't judge her, who let her talk about what happened.

"... that's enough from me for tonight, what's been going on in your life? You became a partner; you run a firm. Did you find someone special?"

"Yeah, the last years have been good, really, going to Stern, Lockhart& Associates was the best thing that could have happened to me both career and personal wise. I finally-" but suddenly he was interrupted by her phone ring. _'Mom, pick up the phone'_.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry but-"

"No, it's okay." Will quickly said as Alicia picked up the phone and talked to the person on the other end. From what he understood, it was her daughter and then ex-mother in law on the other end of the line.

"I-yes...okay…alright, I'm on my way, Jackie, bye." once Alicia hung up, she looked apologetically at Will, "I have to go Peter's mother has to go now, because of some WASP event tomorrow and it seems Grace is getting sick."

"Sure no problem, I'll cover this, I should head home too. It was nice catching up, Alicia."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Thanks, Will, Good night, see you tomorrow!" with that she grabbed her jacket and bag and hurried out of the bar. Will paid for their drinks and also left. As he drove home, he hoped that, while it was a nice evening, Alicia didn't imagine there was more to it than there really was. He'd like for them to be good friends again, but nothing more.

When Will arrived home, he was just in time to say goodbye to Diane's friends who were just leaving, and once they were alone, he helped Diane clean up the last few things of their girls' night.

"I was thinking. We should look into some houses in Bretagne." Diane almost dropped the two glasses she just carried into the kitchen.

"What? Why?"

"Why? You always talk about moving there in the future, why wait until we are old? We could spend our vacations there, and when we decide to retire, we can move there, like you always dreamed of." Will said, and Diane continued to look at him warily, but he saw the first signs of a smile on her lips.

"Yes, but whenever I said that, you never seemed practically fond of the idea? Why the change of heart?" she asked, putting the glasses in the sink, allowing Will to step behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Well, it took me a while to wrap my head around it, I think it's nice, but I don't care where I am in the future, as long as I'm with you. I simply thought it would make you happy," he murmured against her skin, placing delicate kisses alongside her neck. Diane gave a soft moan tilting her head to the side to give him more access.

"I should let you get drinks with Alicia more often if you come back with ideas like that." he smiled, and his hands began to sneak under the soft sweater Diane wore and slowly worked his way up her body.

"That was certainly not the only idea I had," Will said as Diane turned in his arms, and he pulled the sweater over her head. He threw it behind him on the kitchen isle, before kissing her deeply, tasting the wine and some fruits, making him want her even more. When they parted to breathe normally again, Diane pulled him in the direction of the stairs.

"You forgot one thing, though," she said as they stumbled in their bedroom, undressing each other.

"Really?" Will asked as he kicked off his pants and threw the shirt she had opened on the floor before making her bra suffer the same fate.

"Yes, you don't speak one word of French," Diane answered as he pushed her on their bed and climbed on top of her.

"Well, would you teach me?" he whispered in her ear before nibbling at the sensitive skin behind it, while their hands explored the well-known routes on each other's bodies that fueled their undying desire for each other.

"Gladly." was all Diane managed to say before her words turned into a long moan while his mouth moved down her body.

* * *

Will couldn't remember when the last time was he was this tired, or actually when he had left this office. He leaned back in his chair and stretched a little, Will was certainly happy if he saw Sweeney never again, but a gut feeling told him this wasn't the last time they had met. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, and he looked up. It was Alicia.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm damn tired? Yeah, but at least the Sweeney case is off our back now. Even though it was essential, I don't know if it was worth living in this office." Alicia smiled and entered the office.

"Yes, we did well."

"What about you? Everything alright? Sweeney was, tough." Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm just happy I, hopefully, don't have to see him for a long time," Alicia answered truthfully. "That man gives me the creeps, but I guess I'm feeling better than Diane." his head shot up.

"What do you mean?" Alicia hesitated for a moment, unsure whether or not to actually tell him. She knew the two were close, so she had assumed Will knew. Because she only knew about it through Kalinda, Alicia wasn't sure it was her right to tell him.

"Well...I don't know if I should tell...I mean I thought you knew and-"

"Alicia, tell me," Will said seriously, he hadn't had the chance to really talk with Diane, they had hardly seen each other. But now that he thought about it, she had been acting a little off.

"Okay, apparently ten years ago she was the lawyer of a drug dealer named Spellman, he threatened to kill her when he got sentenced for double murder. She spoke against him in his parole hearing last week, but he got out, she must be pretty scared when she even asked Kalinda to show her how to use a gun and everything." upon her words anger and worry pulsed through his body.

Diane had told him it was coming up, they had talked about once, but he had thought she was fine! How could they let him go? The thought alone that someone was out there that had threatened to kill the love of his life and actually had the resources for that made him furious. And Will himself had been such an idiot that he didn't notice Diane was so scared, that she of all people was willing to purchase a gun!

"Sorry, Alicia! I have to go!" Will jumped up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and coat as well as his briefcase, and ran out of his office and towards the elevators without another word, leaving a confused Alicia behind.

Even though Will knew that Diane was fine, as she had texted him, she was at home making dinner only minutes before Alicia came by he had to see her. And while he raced home, his mind tortured him with imagines of crime scenes he had seen hundredth times in court. The only difference was that now each one of them showed Diane as the victim.

Will couldn't help but think about how he would feel if something had happened to her, that she had been scared for days. That he had been to dumb to notice, he thought how he would feel if he could have prevented something from happening if only he had made an effort to see her more often, to really talk to her.

When he arrived home, he left all his things behind, simply jumped out of the car, and ran inside the house, where he heard the soft play of classical music and the sizzling of the pan in the kitchen.

Before he could say something, he saw her in the door to the kitchen, and for a moment, before her mind had processed it was him, he saw the fear in her eyes. He saw her rigid posture looking like she was ready to defend her life and, once she saw it was him, how the tight grip on the large kitchen knife she was holding, relaxed.

"Will! You almost gave me a heart attack storming in like that! I thought you were still at the office?" with a few big steps, he was by her side and, carefully, avoiding the knife, he pulled her into his arms.

"What's going on?" Diane asked a little bit confused about Will's behavior.

"What going on? Why didn't you tell me about Spellman? I have to find out from Alicia that the piece of dirt that threatened to kill my fiancée is out? Why didn't you tell me you were so scared you thought about buying a gun?" Will said and felt how Diane stiffened a little.

"I wanted to tell you...but you had so much on your mind and-"

"Diane! I love you, and we'll marry in two months, you matter more to me than anything else on this planet! I would have been there for you; I should have been! Please never keep something like that from me again."

"I know, I'm- I just didn't want to add this on everything else we have to deal with, I think I also didn't want to acknowledge the danger until he was free. I would have felt stupid to cause a fuss when he stayed in prison, so I wanted to wait until then before telling you, but the case turned more complicated."

"God, Diane, promise me if something like that happens again, we talk to each other, no matter what."

"Promised," answered Diane and then kissed him, but Will pulled back after a moment that was way too short.

"What's that smell?" both had forgotten Diane had been cooking dinner.

"Oh shit!" both ran into the kitchen and were just in time to save the vegetables from burning completely. After that, they simply cooked the rest of the dinner together, and Will told her about the Sweeney case. Over dinner, they talked about the last few things they had to organize before the wedding and then ended up on their couch with a glass of wine watching some movie.

"Diane, are you asleep?" Will asked when halfway through the movie, he noticed her breathing evening out and the hand that had slowly played with a button on his shirt stilled.

"No, I'm not..." she murmured against his chest, and Will chuckled.

"What's happening in the movie right now?" he knew she hated it when he did that, but Will couldn't help himself.

"Some idiot is badly shooting at some other idiot."

"That doesn't count because that pretty much sums up the whole movie itself," Will said as Diane stretched and then pillowed her head on her folded hands that laid on his chest.

"Who can blame me if that is actually the whole plot?"

"Nobody, but maybe we can find another way to entertain ourselves," he suggested and let his hands run over her back down to her ass, which he cupped and then used to pull her further up, so they were face to face. Diane smiled and then began to kiss him; with each passing second, the kiss grew more passionate, and their hands had long vanished under each other's clothes.

When Diane's hands began to fumble with the button on his pants, their doorbell rang. With an annoyed groan, Diane let her forehead fall on Will's, who was not less annoyed than her to be interrupted.

"You have to be kidding me," Diane mumbled but didn't leave Will's embrace, maybe the unwanted guest would go away. But when the doorbell rang a second time they knew they weren't so lucky tonight.

"I'll get the door," Diane said and got up.

"Shouldn't I get it?" Will asked, but Diane smiled as she fixed her hair.

"Your shirt is open, and you have a hard-on, I think I'm a little more presentable at the moment." she leaned down to kiss him before making her way to the front door.

When she opened it, Diane was more than surprised to find Alicia standing in front of her.

"Hey, Wi- Diane?" Alicia blinked, confused seeing her other boss at Will's house this late and looking so at home.

"Oh, Alicia, hi, what can I do for you?" Diane asked, and the woman in front of her seemed to be at a loss of words for now.

"Well, I-I wanted to see if Will is alright he- he practically from the office and...well- but if you are here then-" at that moment, Diane felt Will step beside her, closing the last button on his shirt. While nothing had happened, and it was more than alright to have sex with her fiancé at her own home, Diane felt a slight blush creep on her cheeks as realization covered her employee's face.

"Hi Alicia, what are you doing here?" Will asked in a friendly voice, yet Diane knew he was a little peeved about the interruption.

"Oh- Hi Will- I didn't know you already had company, and- well I just wanted to see how you are doing after you left so abruptly."

"Well that's nice, thank you. And I think it's time to clear things up. I don't have company, Diane lives here. We're engaged and we're going to get married in two months."

"You are-? Oh. Oh! Oh my god, that's so embarrassing! I'm so sorry, and I didn't know, I swear! Why didn't you tell me, Will?" Alicia rambled on, and Diane had a hard time keeping herself from cracking a grin or smile.

"Well, I tried, but whenever I tried to tell you, we were interrupted, and then something else came up. And apart from a few moments, we interacted as friends and colleagues." before Alicia could apologize again, Diane spoke up.

"Everything's alright, Alicia, no need to apologize. I know about it, and even though I thought it was Will's responsibility to tell you, I would have if I thought things went too far," she said with a smile.

"Okay, well then- congratulations, really, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, and sorry for not telling you sooner," Will said, and Alicia nodded.

"No, it's alright, it's true whenever we talked about you, something came up. I'm glad you both are alright. I'll go now. See you tomorrow and congratulations again." Alicia told them and gave them an honest smile.

They both thanked her again and said goodbye, watching Alicia walk back to her car and then close the door.

"Well, that was almost not awkward at all," Will said, and Diane rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have been if you told her we were engaged when she started at the firm."

"Hey, you could've told her too!"

"True, but then it wouldn't have been half as fun to watch her trying to go out with you and you trying to tell her you are engaged," Diane answered before kissing him again and made Will forget entirely about Alicia and everyone else.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go upstairs and continue what we were doing before we got interrupted," she said with a seductive smile and led him to the bedroom.

God, how much he loved that woman!

* * *

Hey there!

I'm new to the fandom, but immediately fell in love with this pairing after watching the show, so I decided (had to) to write my own little thing.

I hope you like it, please tell me in a review! Or you'd like me to write more :)

Constructive criticism is welcomed too!


End file.
